Alyssa Reynolds and the Soul Collectors
by Kawaii-Gaara-Chan-Girl
Summary: Alyssa has an American exchange student as a roommate! At first, everything is all fun and games, but then the mysterious Soul Collectors come after Ruby. Who are the Soul Collectors? Why do they want Ruby? And why isn't Voldemort showing his face?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! Watashi wa Kawaii-Gaara-Chan-Girl! I love Harry Potter, it is super-sugoi. I hope you like my story! Please review! But be nice, this is my first ever story!

Hello! My name is Alyssa La Fleur. I am 16 years old, and in the sixth year in a really awesome school called Hogwarts! It is a school for witches and wizards. Is not it great? I discovered a magician I was when I turned eleven It was kind of weird for the other children in the orphanage because they was really jealous that I got adopted by a Headmaster of a school to be really famous and got passed them. It's okay though, because I still visit every summer and I'll send them cool stuff! Anyway, I had arrived on my bed reading a book when suddenly the amazing-looking girl came in in all out of breath. She giggled at me. "Hey, my name is Ruby and I'm your roommate this year!"  
I frowned. "We have no roommate at Hogwarts."  
"Oh, not told Professor Dumbledore? We keep his program an American exchange student roommate, and every American student with a normal school student for cultural integration."  
I nodded. I was not too bothered, as Rubin looked really awesome. She had black hair waist-length with pink stripes, big green eyes the color of emeralds, pink and black cat-ear hair clips, black high waist and pink plaid skirt, a Soul Eater cutoff T-shirt, black and pink striped socks with skulls, black Doc Martens with pink laces, and a series of bracelets with pink and black skull beads. "I'm Alyssa La Fleur. Do you like anime? And you're punk, right?"  
"Of course!"  
I grinned. I love anime, too. I was wearing a lacy vintage white dress with a flower crown and lacy vintage slippers. I look a lot like Tavi Gevinson (AN: lol she's my idol guys) except with no bangs and I had black lace permanently braided into my red hair. I was holding a Death the Kid plushy.  
"IKR" she said. I could say we were best friends.  
Then we went to dinner. all pointed and laughed at us, but they were just jealous because I am Harry Potter's girlfriend Dumbledore's adopted daughter and Ruby's friend, and I and her and him are really cool and like anime. I sat next to Harry. He was wearing a Death Note t-shirt, jeans baggy and cool bright red Converse with yellow laces (because he is in Griffindoor, duh. I'm in Griffindoor, also, is so Ruby. Hermione, the female is in Ravenclaw.).  
Rubin stared at a boy sitting next to Harry. I know why. His perfect white blonde hair, blue eyes like crystal oceans and pale and perfect skin ... He looked like a vampire, but I knew he could not be! It was ... Draco Malfoy!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ohaiyo! I am dissappointed that nobody reviewed my story D: you need to review! The first five reviewers can have their OC cameo in a future chapter! The first three can have their OCs be a major character! (Not a main character, the Harry Potter characters, Ruby, and Alyssa have those roles taken.) Just PM me their name, how they look, and their personality!

"Oh my kami, he is so freaking hot," she whispered to me.  
"IKR" I whispered back. (It was OK, because Harry and I have an open relationship.)  
Harry smiled at me. "Hey, baby, are what you looking at?"  
I whispered, "Draco Malfoy. He is so freaking hot."  
Harry nodded. "Yes, that's him."  
"Oh my God, you're yaoi?" Ruby squealed.  
"Similar, but I also like girls," he replied and kissed me on my head.  
I giggled and asked everyone if they wanted to go later on watch Soul Eater and Naruto in my room. They all said yes, then Hermione came and suggested we watch K-ON! Also, Ginny then asked if we can see Pandora Hearts, but we said no, because Pandora Hearts is stupid and the animation is really bad, and Ginny is also a dumb hoe, which is dated four guys from all over, without having an open relationship. She is in Hufflepuff, because they suck and they basically just whatever the other houses would not take. She wears no punk or anime or vintage things, and instead carries things like sequined mini skirt and teeny belly shirts.  
Then Ron came by. He was wearing a vintage shirt with the Konoha symbol on it and vintage skate-washed jeans and a daisy crown on his sexy red hair. He looked cool. He said we should see Black Butler, too.  
Then my friend came over recently, Cho Chang. She was super hot with a vintage pink dress, sandals, a white hippie bag and a pale pink bow with white flowers on their heads. She is very Japanese, and she loves anime and is Yuri. It is within easy indoor.  
We invited Draco upstairs with us. (It's a weekend, so we do not have classes.) Then we started watching Naruto. Suddenly, just as Naruto turned into the nine-tailed fox for the first time ... Ruby and Draco started kissed!


End file.
